Timeline and Lore
'The server is set in Seattle and mostly follows Canon. If you already know enough about Fallout skip to 2240 on the timeline, before that is just a brief explanation of how the Great War began for anyone who hasn't played the game. The end is a brief explanation of the lore in the server.' Timeline 2066- Construction of Vault 93 Begins in the southeast border of Utah, workers are given orders to rush the building process. 2066, Date not found- Resource rationing in Denver causes riots. Midwest U.S.A. and Mexico start having food shortages and can't supply Denver with the food it needs. Food riots occur. National Guard called in. 2066, Spring- As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down. 2066, Winter- In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground. 2066, Winter- As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. American and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and U.S. troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076 2067- The first suit of T-45d Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States 2068- Construction of Vault 93 Ends, people start flooding into the vault. 2069- Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the U.S. draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard. 2072- The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to finalize its annexation of Canada, which had already begun in 2067. 2072, June 3- Canada fully annexed by the U.S.A. 2074- Negotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end. The President walks out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the President stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S., and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties. 2076, January- The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests. 2077- Gas prices skyrocket, regular gas price being $7450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium. 2077- a Dangerous new plague hits Denver. Rioters burned down large parts of the city in their fear of contamination and anger at their treatment. Many panicked and fled the city by car, clogging the freeways when they ran out of gas and trapping everyone behind them. 2077, October 23- The Great War begins, who struck first is unknown. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The Vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil and whole lands are being submerged under floods of water. 2077, October 23- Salt Lake City is hit with 13 nukes and is mostly destroyed. 2077, October 30- A week after the initial blast, a black rain begins to fall. The source of the black rain was the massive amounts of radioactive particle debris (mainly soot) from the nuclear firestorm a week earlier. Plants and animals both go rapidly into extinction, however, instead of black rain, Seattle was quickly covered in heavily irradiated snow. Temperature quickly drops below zero. 2080- The first effects of radiation are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed. New species are created almost overnight. 2082- Five years after the Great War, some aspects of the world begin to calm down. Radiation and poison levels are still too high for normal human survival. 2189- The New California Republic is voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub and Dayglow. 2200- The first Brotherhood scouts arrive in the Seattle area and find a large unused bunker, they send this information back to the Lost Hills bunker. 2215- The Brotherhood send a group of members to occupy and restore the bunker. Once it is fixed up they begin looking for pre-war tech. 2220- A Brotherhood patrol squad encounters a group of Enclave members attacking a settlement. 2231- Skirmishes between the Brotherhood and Enclave increase 2232- The Brotherhood lose the Battle at Renton, the forces on both sides are devastated. 2237- The Brotherhood rout the Enclave during the battle at Kirkland. area.2238- Battles between the BoS and Enclave begin to decrease when their member count diminishes and the Enclave mysteriously withdraw from the area shortly after. 2240- Present day, what happens next is up to the people of the Seattle Wasteland. Lore War. War never changes, and neither does Seattle. When the bombs dropped across the nation, Seattle watched,and waited. As the word burned they alone survived, or so it seemed. The first days were silence, nobody dared leave their homes, but it lasted little. Soon, the citizens of a once-great city began fighting and killing each other for food, clean water and any other useful resource. Nobody knows how long it lasted until it started, the snow. When it started snowing in Seattle, it didn´t stop. Most likely, the nuclear apocalypse had altered the weather or one of the several war experiments, the reasons are not important, but the consequences are . The radioactive snow soon killed most people on Seattle or turned them into mindless, powerful ghouls. Seattle perhaps became the first sub zero wasteland. As the years went on, humanity started rebuilding. People arrived at Seattle with tales of an untouched city, filled to the brim with technology, weapons and supplies, but the eternal snow storm does not forgive anyone. Scavengers, survivors, and factions. All of them met their end in Seattle, the few of them smart and lucky enough to survive continued to spread the tale. A tale that will keep consuming lives as long as the undying winter lives on. Right now, Seattle is deserted, save from the powerful ghouls that roam the streets and the polar Yao Guai´s; bears mutated into begins with extreme agility and speed. Survival groups and people continue to come. What happens next is left to those with a strong enough mind or will to do something, but although their actions will undoubtedly affect the frozen wasteland... War, War never changes.